Jashin's Angel chapter 3 Hidan lemon
by midnightofblood
Summary: Lemon of the series! - If i should conitnue this series, please tell me. Reviews please!


I slowly opened my eyes, but it didn't make a difference. Wherever I was, was as black as the underside of my eyelids. I was laying on a very comfy and warm bed. It smelled so good, I just wanted to wrap myself up in the sheets. A dim light filled the room as a door was opened and then closed. I could hear soft footsteps coming towards me. Someone got onto the bed with me, and was hovering over me. A hand grazed the side of my neck and that feeling ignited inside me again, almost forcing a small moan from my mouth. A mouth made contact with my neck and the moan escaped, making me wish it hadn't been so loud. I tried pushing the person from me, my hands coming into contact with a bare chest that only made the feeling grow more intense. It took away all of my strength. I was helpless, and completely vulnerable to whoever this was.

"It's alright. Once we get this over with, none of those freaks who have been stalking you will come near you."

It was Hidan.

"How the hell do you know about that?" I hissed.

"Well, your Jashins Angel. You see, every time one of them touches you, they get the same feeling you get when your skin comes into contact with mine. The ritual you went through gave you that quality, but only one Jashinist is able to give you that feeling back. And once I fuck you, your scar is gonna change, and none of those idiots will be drawn to you."

I stared at him in disbelief. That stupid ritual I _jokingly _did five years ago? That's what made all those creeps follow me around?

"But that ritual was a fucking joke! It's wasn't serious! We were only playing around after a party! We were all drunk!"

"It wasn't a coincidence. Your entire line of female ancestors have been the same way. Except you're immortal."

I squirmed and tried to get away from him. I wasn't going to let him touch me, I didn't want him to touch me!

He pulled my shirt all the way off and kissed my neck again, another moan came from my mouth. I could see him smirking, my eyes becoming adjusted to the dark.

He pulled me up to a sitting position. I was almost naked and he only had a pair of boxers on. His whole demeanor had changed. He was taking this completely seriously. I wasn't just another girl he got in bed, I was different.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in to kiss my neck, trailing up to my mouth. The first kiss to be placed there. My eyes widened and my heart kept skipping beats. His hands moved up my sides, brushing my breasts, and to the sides of my face. The kiss becoming more intense as the seconds passed. Soon enough I was laying on my back, arms wrapped around his neck and chest pressed up against his, letting his hands roam over my body. They slid my panties down my thighs and off my body. He lifted my legs up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He ran one hand up my thigh and the other one disappeared for a moment. It reappeared a moment later on my breast, massaging it gently. He reached under my back and unclipped my bra. I unwrapped my arms from around his neck so he could take it completely off. He tossed it to the side and continued massaging the same breast. The skin contact made me moan into his deep kiss. My hips bucked up slightly into his. Using one hand as leverage to the side of my head, he used the other to pull me up to him by the small of my back. His mouth moved down my jaw and my neck. He let my body come to rest on the bed again and took off his boxers, discarding them somewhere on the bed or floor.

My heart was going crazy. All of the skin on skin contact was making it flutter like a million butterflies flying around in my chest. I could feel him lightly touching my entrance, and then a searing moment of pain as he tore through me. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck and my nails dug deep into his skin. The feeling was like the purest form of ecstasy, so much better than any orgasm. It was so different with him because of the whole ritual and connection. He started to move slowly, but the gentleness was short lasting. Thrust after violent thrust forced moans of pain and pleasure from my mouth. He was so rough it hurt. He gripped my hip so hard I knew I was going to have bruises.

No matter how many whimpers of pain I let out, or how many times I muttered, "ow, that hurts," through the moans, he didn't let up. My fingernails had dug so deep into his shoulders that droplet's of blood had begun to trickle down.

He stopped for a moment and grabbed my hips, roughly picking me up and holding me against him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started his cruel thrusting again. There was no need for me to ask him to go 'faster' or 'harder', it was already just too much for me to take. The feeling overwhelming my entire body was enough to make me die. The feeling started to get even more powerful with every thrust of his hips. Until the point I couldn't take anymore. With one more cruel and painful thrust, he sent me screaming over the edge of pleasure. My legs locked and my back arched. It lasted for what seemed like hours. My muscles relaxed and I put my head in the crook of his neck, my arms wrapped limply around his neck. He sat me down on the bed and guided me to lay down next to him, kissing my forehead, then my nose, and then my lips. My eyes slowly closed and I drifted off to sleep with the warmth of his body next to me.


End file.
